Hell's Abyss
by LoliPop09
Summary: She lost everything she had cared for...had loved. And now nothing's left but revenge in her eyes...the sweet screams of anguish...begging for their lives...to be ended in one swift moment...What had become of this once sweet angel...of death.
1. Chapter 00:Prolouge

Chapter 00:Prologue

* * *

><p>[<em>Italics – <em>echoing voices]

-On the busy streets of Tokyo-

(Afternoon)

The sky started to form dark hued clouds over the place, shrouding the view of the once clear sky. Rain started pouring down which made the people run frantically for cover under a shade. In the middle of the chaos, a young hooded girl stands unmovingly, seemingly not caring if she was soaking wet or not but was savoring every minute she was in the rain. _"ne, ne, Hotaru, why do you like the rain so much?" "...one question equates to 1,000 rabbits"_. Her blank Hazel eyes staring into nothingness._"mou~ Natsume you're such a big pervert" "Hn. Whatever...Polka. You're the one showing it. who would want to see YOUR panties anyway?"_. She held tightly to her chest a medium-sized stuffed animal with her pale hands. _"Ruka-pyon, have you been punched by Mr. Bear before?" "*chuckles* Why are you asking me something like that Sakura-san?" "I already told you to call me "Mikan", Ruka-pyon"_. Subtle memories of the past flooded her mind. As the skies started to clear up, The girl Vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>[<em>Italics – <em>thoughts]

"_I once smiled...a smile which brought happiness to others..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_...A smile that made others smile back.."_

"_Why...?"_

"_But...I knew good things do come to an end..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_Why?..Why?...I asked..."_

"_Why...?"_

" '_Til death do us part."_

"_Why...?"_

"_A line that I thought only married couples promise each other at their wedding"_

"_Why...?"_

"_Oh...how wrong I was..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_The certain line came too early..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_their smiles soon faded...faded...leaving me in a picture ...alone in the middle"_

"_Why...?"_

"_Smiling...alone...with nothing but the pitch black background that used to be the OUR Cherry blossom tree..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_Oh...how we both promised to be free of this hell bound academy..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_To be bounded together in Holy Matrimony...forever"_

"_Why...?"_

"_I guess...wishes...never do come true...It's only a selfish dream...a figment of imagination"_

"_Why...?"_

"_Such a cruel fate befell upon us...played with us..tricked us..."_

"_Why..."_

"_I ask?..."_

"_It seems some questions...never get answered..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_...darkness...blood..regret..uncertainty..."_

"_...I shall carry those..."_

"_Into my Death Bed..."_

_**-M.S.**_

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! :3 well this is my second fanfic so far...and yet i haven't updated the other one XD<p>

gomene!. anyway...this story had been going on in my mind for quite sometime now...and i really would like to get it out~! \\(-O`u O-)/_** Rate & Review Onegai! (- O A O)/  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 01:Start of a New Dawn

Chapter 01

* * *

><p>-Penthouse Condominium-<p>

-Morning-

-RING- -RING- *click* A young brunette tapped her alarm clock to stop the annoying ringing sound it made. It read 7:30 am. She laid in her Queen-sized bed still half asleep.

Not far from her, a bear walked up to the left side of her bed and cast aside the maroon curtains which covered the glass wall/window behind it.

The blazing sun's ray entered the room and shone upon the girl's body.

She squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness and covered them with her left hand.

She sighed then sat up, removing the white comforter which revealed her petite figure.

Grabbing the brush from the wooden side table and ran it through her wavy waist length chestnut brown hair.

When she was done, she stood up then walked on the carpeted floor towards the bathroom adjacent to her room.(SFX: water running) 10 minutes later, she was already wearing her sailor

uniform(White top with blue linings on the ends of the short sleeves, red ribbon, a dark blue mid thigh length skirt, white knee length socks,and black school shoes).

Her hair was put into two braids.

She opened the door and close it with a soft thud going outside her room towards the living room area and kitchen.

By that time Mr. Bear had already prepared breakfast for her.

Honey syrup laced pancake with a bit of frosting and a strawberry on top respectively. Lukewarm Earl Grey tea served in British style(with milk) and sugar cubes placed in a small glassware with a

miniature silverware for grabbing one.

"Good Morning, Mr. Bear." The brunette, known as Mikan, said.

The living stuffed animal just nodded at her and continued on what ever he was doing.

Mikan sat on the chair and had put 2 sugar cubes in her tea. She mixed it with a teaspoon and sipped on it thereafter, the chinaware made a soft -CLINK- when she put it on the glass saucer.

Using a knife and a fork she sliced a small piece of pancake then chewed on it, this continued on until she had finished at least half of it.

She stood up from where she was seated then wiped her mouth with the napkin beside her plate.

Mr. Bear handed her pink Kipling knapsack to her and her big round glasses then she reached for it and had put it on her back then had placed the glasses on which covers her eyes.

"Ittekimasu." She bade him farewell while giving a small wave and a smile. He waved back with his brown knitted hands.

As soon as she closed the door, her face turned emotionless, devoid of any emotions then pushed up her glasses and continued towards the elevator.

When she was out of the Frabjous Building, she walked along the sidewalk towards her school.

Rakki Bara(Lucky Rose) Academy is the school she is currently studying in. By the time she reached there, it was already 8:02, which leaves her approximately 28 minutes till the bell rings signalling that class is starting.

* * *

><p>-Rakki Bara Academy-<p>

Mikan's P.O.V

As I strode past the people who are also going towards to their respective classrooms, I heard some girls talking about the latest news that a person suspected to be an alice was found in Shibuya and

that the person's alice was yet to be known by the authorities. I ignored them and continued on my way.

After THAT happened, Alices were now known all over the world, featured in the news and such.

If they found out you are an Alice, you would be moved into a mansion with all other Alices while their families receive money and other benefits...not that I care.

I actually pity those fools for they are only blinded by these rights they are given and had never opened their eyes to what the truths of what happened before they even knew they were Alices.

Even the government didn't. My identity as an Alice is yet to be known and hoping for the best it would stay like that.

I do not wish for such atrocious privileges to be put upon me. They are utterly useless.

The previous government that used to hide us from the public eye was now replaced by a new one after THAT. Obviously those new government officials got hold of information about Alices in general,

luckily files about "us" were either destroyed or only the previous ones has knowledge about us. *sigh* well enough about that.

I'm currently standing before my classroom, class 2-B, coincidence no?. I slid open the door and went straight to my table at the very last window seat at the back.

My classmates were all chatting with their friends and being noisy and especially that Yamamura Rika, who is one of those "lucky"(?) ones to be an Alice user, Fortune telling is the one she bears. She

thinks that being an Alice gives you the ultimate bragging rights*sigh*. I mentally rolled my eyes at her then stared out at the window while resting on my right palm.

I was already starting to sleep when these annoying fan girls started squealing but I continued to ignore them since I already knew perfectly why they were screaming like hell. It's that idiot who keeps

on pestering me with his intent staring(might as well make holes on the back of my head),Fukushima Ryuutaro, Alice of Ice. Ryuutaro is beside my table which automatically makes me the target of the

girls especially Yamamura-san. He's gonna send me to an early death. I silently cursed him under my breath. "...*stare*..". I ignored him."..*Stare*.."...Patience. I continued to stare at the window. He

soon stopped and turned to glare at his annoying (Unfortunate) seatmate who was so talkative(Talking to him animatedly when he is not even listening).

Classes soon started. Furumiya-sensei, our homeroom teacher, entered the classroom. "Good morning, everyone~!" She said in an unusually high-pitched tone though no one was listening at her."

Today I have good news! We will be having a field trip!". Some interested students started to pay attention. Wondering what the venue would be. " We will be going to the Alice Mansion!". She said

cheerfully and when I said cheerfully, I mean it. Now this caught everyone's attention. People started to fuss about the upcoming event...which I still have no interest in.

I snorted at the immaturity of our teacher then continued on to staring out the window. Yamamura was going around bragging about the mansion she lives in...again. It's just peculiar that her "friends"

don't get tired of her obnoxiousness. If I were one of them, I'd rather stab myself with a spoon and bleed to death than hear her say another word about herself or about the mansion. Heck, they

should just call this Rakki Baka(Lucky Idiot) Academy with all the idiots prancing around...well idiotically. *sigh* Now I'm making lame puns...anyway, hope the field trip won't be so long and be a drag.

Don't want to miss my precious tea time with Mr. Bear.

-Daybreak-

(Chapter End)

* * *

><p>Well Minna-san here it is~! chapter one~ - OuO)

Ohohoho..!~ **_Rate & Review_**


End file.
